Westward
by manarchronism
Summary: There's no good reason to stay; everyone else is mad.


Boomer. Huh. You want to know what happened to Boomer? That's a new one. And I'm willing to part with that secret, I was hoping to put it in the bigger story Im writing- "Haughty". But I have bigger stuff to tackle. So you can have this, and thanks for your reviews- 'This is the Real Deal', I enjoyed reading them. Oh, and I made Princess and Buttercup together for a reason, there is much more to their relationship than the fact they want to be together. At first she was going to have Robin as a lover, but I gave Robin a better part and Princess was perfect for the role. She was more alike to Blossom than Robin- its nice to see you drawing those conclusions. I'll address that, someday. (Please keep reading and reviewing my work! Sometimes, reviews remind me to upload! Everyone. Even use guest, Idc, I like reviews.)

* * *

Ciao, Bellas!

* * *

He was driving, where to- he didn't know. Anywhere. Anywhere but home.

His eyes were sullen, unfeeling as he contemplated what he'd soon have to do. Why, him- he didn't know.

It should be Butch doing this. He is the one who is tough. Butch can handle this. He is a baby, once tended to by his older brothers.

Until 15 minutes ago, when Mojo Jojo wanted to be taken to his final resting place, and that would be wherever Boomer wished.

He could feel the sunken eyes of his father eyeing his neck. The painful hissing he did dodnt help either. Mojo Jojo was dying, and he wanted to have one his son see him off.

"Boomer, your father is very proud of you." he croaked.

Boomer didnt reply, a single tear fell onto the steering wheel. He sniffled , thinking about his current condition. Mojo had recently been very ill, and no doctor wanted to treat a monkey. He refused to go to a vetrinarian. Mojo felt disgraced that an animal doctor was the only option he had. Too proud, he didnt take it. He didnt regret it either.

He was more 'human' than primate.

"Lets stop here."Mojo croaked."Just to pass some time."

Boomer parked the car and got out to lift the dying vessel of his father. Mojo's eyes were averted towards the ground.

"I always liked you best. You were the quiet one. I'm glad I'm with you."

The way Mojo croaked his words held daggers at his heart. He spoke in sophisticated tongue before, but now.

He was simply talking, it was absurd. Boomer felt he had understood Mojo less than he had ever before in his life.

"I think this is the place." Mojo said. "I'd rather it if it was here."

Boomer was shocked that he had chosen the park as his gravesite. He despised the park. He didn't understand.

"Dad. Lets go somewhere else." Boomer whisphered. "To a proper graveyard."

"No." he breathed. "I'll be nothing more than a monkey in a few moments. Lets stay here."

Tears fell onto his fur, Boomer was struggling to stay silent. Mojo was being so...so...so compliant. He was not denying his natural state, and Boomer had trouble complying with his desires. He felt terrible.

With a hesitant step he carried the body into the park. A murder of crows flew overhead, perhaps the were mourning his fall from humanity already. He put Mojo on a parkbench and sat down beside him.

"Dig, boy." he wheezed. "I need to see my grave before you put me in it.

* * *

His hands were attached to the steering wheel, of course, he hadn't wanted to keep driving after the burial of his father. It seemed that wherever he went in the car was going to be horrid.

But he couldnt stop, not if he wanted to know some answers.

The car came to a halt as he stopped in front of the place he had dreaded ever since he had last been there.

"Boomer. Ugggh."

On the lawn was a drunken Blossom, looking up at him in amusement. Her pink eyes leered at him, knowing what he had come for. Unfortunately, he also knew that she was going to get him to do the deed as well.

"I thought you hated us. I thought you left for good."

"You shouldn't drink. It isn't good for you." he stated, carrying her to the porch. He rang the doorbell.

"Who knows what Brick would do if he saw this."

Her eyes narrowed. "Don't you dare tell him, He's too clingy. He makes me sick to my stomach."

"Kinda like you- no, exactly like you." he bit back.

"Boomie...hiccup- I wish I could love you. Always so quiet. Brick never stays quiet. Always wanting me to love him back and keep on-"

"I don't want to know more about what you two do together." he snaps. "Brick already brags about it."

For a second, her eyes turn sober. He's shocked. He thought she was just drunkenly rattling on. She probably thought he was intoxicated too.

Huh. They were both oddly sober.

"Why cant you love him?" he asks nonchalant. "You two are perfect together."

"He's too much like me." she spits. "Kinda just reminds me too much of myself."

* * *

Driving down the street, he whistles a small tune. His night was finally calm. Blossom had been intercepted by a worried Professor, who had told him about the special box. And handed him a small copper key with a warning.

'Don't let your brothers see it.'

A key rested in his pocket. Apparently, there was something Mojo was supposed to tell him about. Something he alone was supposed to see.

Without Brick and Butch.

Boomer feels wrong about all of this. He doesnt understand why he is super dedicated. He grits his teeth and looks forward.

Coming to a red light, he stops. Looking around, he recognizes a pair of people walking down the street. Their laughter lighting up the night.

Intrigued, he watched the raven sweep up the brunette against a tree. With such ferocity, they shook violently in each others arms.

So painfully, he watched as they stood in silence, blocking out the world under a small oak tree. He can see the brunette blush as the words leave Butch's mouth.

"She doesnt have to know."

Mitch takes Butch in for another kiss, and Boomer drives away promptly. He hadn't seen anything.

* * *

He walks into the house, silent.

The TV is blaring loudly as Brick's eyes are glued to the screen. Hes talking over the phone loudly.

"What do you mean you are hung over? Come over now babe. Your missing out."

Hes laughing along with him, on the inside. How he knew little about the pink puff. She was not one to spend the night at their house, especially alone.

He goes upstairs and finds the suitcase he packed for emergencies and takes it downstairs, along with his prized scarf he got from Bubbles one Valentine's day. Back when they were sheepishly in love, but both were too shy to do anything.

He regrets being shy.

Bursting through the door, his gaze is set on the pink eyed puff. Her smirk is as prominent as the beer bottles in her hands. She was obviously here to have a drink or two or 10 with Brick.

"Promise me. You'll be back." she laughs. "I cant go on without you."

"Don't play that shit with me. I've had a crazy night , woman."

Brushing past her, he easily makes his way to his car, throwing his luggage in the back seat.

"Where will you go? What will you do?" she sneers. "You aren't grown yet, little bird."

"I am going west." he responds. She makes a funny face, shakes her head and walks into the embrace of her waiting 'boyfriend'. Their eyes watch him until he sweeps her into his arms and they start lying to each other. As usual, they begin their normal sessions of lusty pursuit. Maybe, he didn't understand Blossom the way he wished he did. Maybe she and Brick were more alike than she wanted.

Starting the car, he is ready and quickly drives off into the night. The only thing on his mind are the secrets Mojo couldnt take to the grave.

He stops and lights a cigarette for the ride. Then he continues. It helped to numb him from the fact he wouldnt be coming back for a while. Back home, the only place he knew. The place he despised.

"I am going his way." he snaps to himself. "I am his only son."

* * *

This is more abstract than the others, because this is the precursor and one of the beginning points of 'Haughty'. Which will begin on the 20th.


End file.
